The general aim of this research plan is to improve the treatment of childhood cancer through participation in organized clinical trials with fellow members of the Pediatric Oncology Group as well as to improve our understanding of the diseases with collaborative laboratory investigations. This portion of the application includes a description of the institutional activities at Johns Hopkins. The program is divided into Pediatrics the program which describes the patient accrual and protocol activity within Johns Hopkins Pediatric Oncology division per se under the direction of Dr. Leventhal as well as the patient activity at Fairfax Hospital which has been a satellite of Johns Hopkins for 3 years. The work of individual faculty members as protocol coordinators for the POG is also described here. The University of Maryland will become a satellite of Johns Hopkins in July, 1990 when Dr. Christopher Frantz arrives in Baltimore to head that institution. This program is described separately but will be funded as a contract from Johns Hopkins. At Johns Hopkins, the programs in Radiation Oncology, Pediatric Surgery, Pathology and Neurooncology are also described along with their participation in the patient accrual and protocol activity of the Pediatric Oncology Group. The multiplicity of projects, we fell, -reflects the intense commitment of our faculty to our work within the Pediatric Oncology Group. With the small numbers of patients admitted with any single diagnosis to an individual institution, it is clear that cooperative clinical research is required if significant advances are to be made.